Exitement for a new born
by frozendanny
Summary: Elsa is pregnant and Anna is considering how to celebrate this moment. She gets an idea.


Anna looked at her wife. She hasn't slept at all that night. But was happy that Elsa seemed like she did not had some bad dream again.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart."

Anna looked up at the clock and realized that she was so tired that she did not even now what happened around her anymore.

"Mmmf...Anna?"

"Yes...Elsa?"

"You look tired, hun. You should sleep."

"No. I do not want to and I do not need to." Anna smiled through half lidded eyelids at her wife.

"Please, Anna. You should. If you sleep, I won't be worried. Just please sleep, for me."

"Only if you stay with me and cuddle me until i've fallin asleep." Anna was already closing her eyes.

"Alright." She smiled a little. She snuggled up next to Anna, wrapping an arm around her.

"That feels nice...", Anna sighted. Then she fell asleep, right away.

Elsa smiled. She gently stroked Anna's hair and hummed a soothing tun.

In her sleep, she hugged her Elsa. Tightly, as if she was afraid she would never see her again.

"Elsa...please...don't go..." She was talking in her sleep. "I love you so much."

A tear made its way down her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled, whispering in Anna's ear.

By feeling Elsa's breath against her skin, she shivered slightly. Her grip around Elsa was now less tightly.

Elsa didn't move from the position she was in. She just laid there and kept stroking Anna's hair lightly and gently.

After about two hours, Elsa started to feel tired again. Her movements slowed until they came to a stop and her body relaxed.

Anna opened her eyes. Slowly. Looking into that beautiful face of Elsa. In her beautiful...beautiful eyes! Anna's heart was full with love for that beauty next to her.

She was falling in love with her even more.

Every new day would always mean...to love her even more.

"Hi." Elsa smiled sweetly.

"Hey, love of my life." Anna was still feeling like she was in a dream. Still sleeping.

"I'm glad you slept for a while. You look better already."

"Uh..Oh..Hi..Elsa." Now that Anna was awake, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was happy that Elsa stayed with her.

Elsa just smiled at her. She was really happy seeing Anna looking and feeling better.

Anna then rolled to the side and fell of the bed and onto the ground. What a way to wake up. But this was just so Anna.

"Are you okay?"

"Ouchie", Anna was rubbing her head. "But it would be even better than ok, if you would kiss me."

Anna winked at her wife, while standing up and crawling into the bed again.

Elsa giggled and gladly gave Anna a kiss.

Anna had meant the *PAIN GO AWAY KISS* to be only half serious. The more she was happy and satisfied after her wife had given her it.

She brought her fingers to her own mouth while blushing a bit.

"You would make a great mother someday..."

Elsa's cheeks flushed.

"Well, I was kind of thinking about it..."

Anna never looked more surprised in in her live. "R-Really?! Elsa..." Anna gasped at her wife with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but...I don't know...I mean, it would be fun and all but...I just...I don't know..."

"I-I would be fun?... Elsa", Anna took both of Elsa's hands into hers and looked her straight in the eyes.

"There is nothing that would make me happier...than having child with you...to raise a child together...with YOU. I want us to be a family.

Not that we aren't already. You know family is home and home is where your heart is...and because my heart belongs to you...here... and that's why we're maybe

already a family, but imagine how beautiful it would be to have a sweet little child that lightens up your mood, just by looking at it."

Anna imagined a little child that would look like Elsa, but only yeeeears younger. Anna loved that idea.

And it made her heart race, because of a feeling she haven't felt for a long time.

EXITEMENT

Elsa chuckled.

Anna was nearly jumping up and down, but she kept herself together...at least she tried too. Because when she jumped off the bed, she fell ... again.

The thought of a little Elsa running around the house was driving her crazy.

IT WAS JUST TO CUTE TO HANDLE for her.

"Ouchie", Anna rubbed her head, again.

"You've GOTTA stop doing that, hun..."

"Yeah...that would mean to stop being me..and we both know...that you love me for who I AM." Anna winked at her.

"I know." Elsa smiled a little.

Anna then get back up and sat down on their bed again, cross-leged.

"I might schedule an appointment with my doctor to get a donor picked out and see if I can come in and get insemination done."

"That's great! Elsa! Dear! Why haven't you told me before? " Anna sounded very very exited.

"Because i didn't think about it until just a few days ago."

"Ah, I see...Well, We will take care of everything together. Please don't think about all handling alone."

Elsa nodded. "Okay..."

Anna then patted her wifes head with a wide grin on her face. "I AM HUNGRY. What should we eat? What did you want to eat?"

"Uuum...I don't know." She shrugged

Anna was being so happy at the very moment she could'nt help, but just had to hug her.

"Then let's just order a pizza and some chocholate", Anna said in a happy sing-sang tune.

Elsa sighed. "Okay..."

"Wow,Elsa...You're like never saying YES to unhealthieness!

Maybe you're all already pregnant! Ha! Ha!...Oh..."Anna's laugh suddenly died down. "Elsa...are you...maybe...?"

"No!Geez...Anna!...I'm not even hungry anyways..." Elsa answered, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh! Well...Of course you not", Anna shaked her head like if she wanted to shake the thought out of her head. I mean. Elsa would never keep a secret like this to her.

Would she? No, of course not.

"Well. I will order a pizza! like NOW!" And with that Anna wanted to get finally up... but she failed again...Only that she did not fell off the bed this time.

She felll back asleep. She lay with half of her body over Elsa.

Elsa shoved her.

"Anna! Please get off of me. I'm tired and I'm crabby...C'mon, get off and go order your food."

"Waaait, Whaat...fo..o..d?", Anna said sleepy while yawning, still laying all over Elsa.

"Anna, please."  
>_<p>

She had a goodnight's rest that night.

The next day, Elsa went to her doctor to pick out a donor and ask when she can come in to get the procedure done. He offered to do it right away and Elsa wouldn't

pass on the opportunity. The procedure was successful. He told her to wait at least a week before trying any pregnancy tests.

She obeyed and waited a week.

When the week was up, Elsa tried a few pregnancy tests just in case one as faulty.

To her surprise, all of them read positive.

She squealed in delight and happiness.

"Anna!" She ran out of the bathroom to find her wife.

"Anna Anna Anna Anna!" She ran up behind Anna in the kitchen and was very happy and bouncy.

"Elsa! Do not tell me that ... wait... are you...? REALYYY ?!" Anna mimicked her wife before she even had a chance to response, by jumping up and down now.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God, Elsaaa !" Anna laughed aloud with happiness. She picked her up and spun her around.

"We're getting a baby!" Anna's heart was pounding with excitement. She had tears in her eyes and smiled with a big grin on her face.

After she dropped her pregnant woman, she looked deep into her eyes and reached for Elsa's hands.

She gave Elsa two loving kisses on the back of her hands and then locked eyes with her again.

Elsa had a very wide, very bright smile on her face. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling but she didn't care, she was too happy to care.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"You will make a great mother", Anna said to her, while she stroked the right of Elsa's cheeks with the back of her hand.

To sweeten this moment, Anna pressed her lips to Elsa's. Her hands wrapped around the body of Elsa.

Elsa's body suddenly relaxed when Anna kissed her.

"You really think so?"

"Yees! The best of ALL mothers!" Anna said happily, while chuckling.

"Awe, thanks." she blushed.

"And by the way", Anna avoided the gaze of her blushing Elsa, while clearing her troat. "You would be the most BEAUTIFUL of all mothers, too."

Elsa's cheeks flushed more.

Anna looked back to her and after seeing her reaction, she gave Elsa a kiss on both of her blushing cheeks.

After that she kept on starring into this icy-blue eyes...getting lost in them.

Elsa was super happy. She felt like a little kid getting a present at christmas. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Well ... I think we should celebrate this wonderful moment, Elsa!", Anna wanted to show the whole world how happy she was at the moment.

"Okay...uhm, what do you have in mind?... I'm just curious..." She grabbed out her phone.

"Hang on, before you do anything, take a selfie with me so I can post this on Facebook."

"Oh, sure !" Anna put an arm around Elsa's waist and pressed her cheek against Elsa's.

Elsa held out her arm and put her phone up. She smiled and took the picture.

"Oh, that's a really good one!" She said, looking at it.

"Yes, it really is. you should post it on Facebook! NOW!"

"Okay!"

Elsa went ahead and posted her life event on facebook with the picture and tagging Anna in it.

"Done and done."

"What about a party? We could invite Arielle and the others." Anna asked, while still grinning like a happy dork.

"I, uh, don't really think having a party right away is necessary. Let them know first. I'll schedule a baby shower in like a month or so."

"Alright." It did not really matter to her. All she ever wanted was to be happy with Elsa. She could not ask for more.

But she would have to quit the smoking for the sake of the baby. For their new born, she would already do anything.

Elsa sighed happily.

Anna could not stop herself. She already started thinking about a name for the baby.

"And do you already have some name in your mind? I meant for the baby?"

"I'll think of some..."

Anna interwined her fingers with Elsa and whispered into her ear: "And do you have something in mind for our evening?"

That sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. She snickered a little.

"I don't know, do you?"

Anna then spun Elsa around, so that she was now face to face with her. Her lips were ghosting over Elsa's lips, while her eyes were fixating them.

Elsa smiled a bit and giggled.

Anna now smiled herself and giggles slightly. Then she kissed Elsa.

"Mmm." Elsa moaned, kissing Anna back.

Anna then licked Elsa's lips. She wanted to put her tongue inside... She moaned into that kiss and pressed her front into Elsa.

Elsa allowed Anna's tongue entry in to her mouth. Her tongue wrestled with Anna's.

"Nnngh..." Anna begun to fondle with Elsa's breasts. She was already so turned on.

"Mmmf." And Elsa clearly enjoyed what Anna was doing to her.

Anna than made out with her ear while she moaned into it.

She sucked on the skin of her neck and kissed it all the way down until she was going to lick her breast, like a cat would do it with her paw.

Gently, through the fabric of her clothes.

"Elsa...", she moaned...She wanted to feel more of her skin. AND SHE WANTED MORE OF HER BARE SKIN NOW.

"Anna, that tickles! Stahp iiit!." She giggled.

"Then tell me what you want me to do" Anna then stood up and pressed Elsa's tight into her own, like she wanted to say something like: LET ME TAKE YOU.

Elsa just started blushing, her cheeks going a soft pink color.

Anna grinned at Elsa and spun her around, so that she now faced the back of her wife. She pushed her towards the wall.

Once there, she pushed Elsa against the wall. Not too soft, but not too harsh.

Through half lidded eyes, she began to pull Elsa's jeans down.

"Mmm...No. No, Anna. Please. No," She whimpered.

Elsa's voice was like music to her pussy. Like a dirty melody. And Anna was the one who set the tone. She wanted to play her like an instrument soo badly...

"I know that you do not want me to stop, babe." Anna closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows together, while panting slightly.

She then got down on her knees, so that she could get a taste of HER through the fabric of Elsa's panties.

Anna pressed her nose into it and inhaled deeply "Elsa..you smell soo ... ooooh ..."

"Mmmf! Anna! Please stop!" Elsa balled her hands in to fists.

Anna pulled her panties down. And then rolled her tongue all over her pussy. She then moaned directly into it.

"Oh god. Anna... mnnggh."

"Elshaa..."Anna's voice got stiffled by her mouth full of Elsa. She wanted, no needed to taste her more!

She stuck her tongue inside of her and moved her tongue slowly in and out of her.

She started rubbing Elsa's clit with one of her free hands, while the other spread Elsa's pussy wide open, so that she could shove her tongue deeper.

"W-wait, Anna." Elsa moved herself so her back was against the wall. She lifted herself a little so her legs would be resting on Anna's shoulders.

"Okay..."

Anna locked eyes with her wife, while starting to eat her out.

First painfully slow, but then she suddenly started to eat her out like she would eat her most favourite food.

Only that it was for that food to be wetter. She slurped the juices out of her and gripped Elsa's legs so that she could bury her face even more into her.

"Aaaaahh!" Elsa's moans started quiet, but then grew louder when Anna started going faster.

Anna then added two fingers and began to pump her.

The louder Elsa got the faster she got, too.

"Mmmf! Careful, Anna!" Elsa breathed out, remembering that she did have life growing inside her, even if it was really super tiny.

She gripped Anna's hair tightly and tears started forming in her eyes.

Anna then looked up at her wife, admiring how beautiful her *queen* could become in her hottest of times.

She rolled her eyes back into her head.

She was so hot down there.

This time it felt like she could reach climax from just eating her wife out and from hearing Elsa's delicously sounds of pure ecstasy. Anna remembered that this might be

the last time, that she could go that hard on her wife for the next months.

So she did not even try to think about being more careful. She needed to take care of Elsa's pussy more hard.

Suddenly, Elsa's legs trembled and her eyes rolled back as she came.

"AAAAhh!...Ah...Ah...ANNAAAAH!" Elsa breathed out.

By that sound of Elsa, she came undone. And when she did, she suddenly stood back up and pressed herself into Elsa's pussy. She came hard, too.

After coming down from her high, she pulled Elsa into a deep hug.

A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"Ugh, god, Anna." She giggled.

Anna giggled to, while sniffeling a bit. "I think that you will have to be more quiet, once we are having a child. She snuggled herself into the crook of Elsa's neck.

"It's kinda hard..." Elsa said, while blushing.


End file.
